kaa to the rescure
by mewt66
Summary: bianca and raven are going to a xmas party i and i put the chase seen in here from sherk 2


bianca & raven the 1 foot doll went to a Christmas party,  
.wow this party is cool isn't mom, 'yes i believe so raven let dance.  
aww hello bianca and raven welcome to my party, ,bianca saw a huge jack in the box  
right in front of her, 'oh i believe we haven't met sir, 'no we have not am master jake it very nice to met you bianca, 'yes it is wow nice costumes it ahh big, 'will it is a party enjoyed it girls.

mom i don't like him he seem weird, 'my raven all rich man are strange now come on let dance. '&They dances but as they dance jack was watching bianca,  
.oh bianca soon you be mine jik do you put the powder in the punch hmm.  
,yes master jack i did and bianca DRINK SOME OF IT, 'good now ity my time to shine hahhaha.

raven i feel funny not funny hehe funny weird, .suddenly bianca turn into a doll.  
hey why am i doll?' .i know there was something wrong with that jack come on mom let go, 'oh no you wont, 'then jack grabbed bianca. .agg let me go you creep,  
'never my dear. JACK WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOM SHE A DOLL NOW, .hahhaha the because you are mine now bianca GURDS GRABBED THAT CHILD,

RAVEN RUN AND GET KAA QICK, .RAVEN RAN OUT OF THE CASTLE,  
never mine her now bianca let me show you your new home,  
.no you cant keep me i wont love you, .my bianca you have no chose you & i will be marred at midnight when you drink the punch it turn you into a doll that mean you will never be human once that clock hit 12 the spell will be cast and you will be mine forever now follow me,

oh boy bianca doom but luckily raven heard the whole thing she must turn her mom back into a human she went to get her father kaa the BRING ALEX JAMES ben the snake zaa the snake,  
,are you sure this is the place raven?. 'Yes father it is he got mom in there if  
we dont save by midnight she be a doll like me and that not fun,  
Team are you ready. .yeah we are let slave bianca'

.at that time Mary a doll was getting bianca ready 4 her wedding,  
oh bianca you look beautiful, .Mary i don't want to marry him he crazy beside i have someone his name is kaa, .lady bianca you have no chose i wish i could help you but am just a doll. .how did jack be this way,  
.will bianca once he was a handsome man every women love him but he treat them like toys so a witch cast a spell on him and it turn him in to a jack in the box after that will no women would love him, 'oh hmm but i still think he nuts noting will make me love him.

Mary master jack want to see bianca come with me, .bianca follow jik,  
ahh site my love and tell me what do you think of are home.  
.Bianca had to act like she love him so can escape,  
.ohh master jack it beautiful here i love it i think your the jack of my dreams .  
.Heheheehh ooHH i know you see it my will my wife to be now tell me who was the 1 foot doll with you,

she my daughter i made her, 'oh she your child will don't worry i sent my guards to fine her & once we are marred ill be her father Shall we dance?" JACK asked.

"Not in you life!" BIANCA glared at him.

But BIANCA got pulled to him and he dances with her as he turns on some music.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a powerful warrior  
Upon a fiery steed?

"If you don't stop dancing with me, I'm gonna slap you so hard you won't be able to feel your FACE!"BIANCA said.

"I would like that." JACK smirk.

Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
kaa came out of the bushie.

That's when arrows were thrown as kaa avoids them  
the team came out as they ran towards the castle. james and Alex uses their weapons to attack the solders.

He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman  
To sweep me off my feet

kaa & raven avoiding the arrows, . He was about to get hit until ben and zaa stop it with the coils strength. then Alex then uses her fire gun to burn all of the arrows. bianca where my sister.

Up where the mountains  
Meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning  
Splits the sea

jack spins bianca as the spotlight split into gave bianca a grail of strawberry juice. Bianca looks at it and jack drinks it but bianca, she pours it in a plant and half smiles.

I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood

I can feel her approach  
Like the fire in my blood

The door was open and kaa enter the castle with raven in his coils, .inside as the others follow. jik try to use his power to stop them but BEN got on top of him.  
'kaa raven go now, 'thank 4 helping us BRO.  
. look am only doing it so i could get bianca now go'

Back with bianca, he keeps on dancing with bianca and was about to kiss her but she puts the rose in her mouth.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

nickco try to stop kaa and raven but kaa hypnotized him to sleep. 'Kaa picked up raven and slither every fast to jack's room.

He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero!

The rose came out of Bianca's mouth and jack was about to kiss her until kaa burst into the room with raven. "STOP!"

Kaa put raven down and he said, "Hey, you. Back away from my girlfriend!"

,will will you must be kaa will snaky boy she mine.

NO SHE ISINTHISSSS, 'KAA GRABBED JACK & THEY STARED TO TO FIGHT.

MOM ARE YOU ALRIGHT HERE DRINK THIS,. bianca drink it she instanced turn back to human.  
'nooo she mine mine mine. 'Not anymore you block head. .Alex slash jack in half.  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo & that was the end of jack &jik & Mary ran form the castle, 'Alex kaa raven you save me,  
'of course we did sis kaa told me everything and will i wouldn't want my sis to marry a toy that too weird.  
'bianca hug her sister. 'Kaa you are my hero's, 'she kiss kaa & gave raven a hug.

ben zaa your here too. . Will we didn't want you to marry him & beside we still want you so next time we meet you be are hahhaha. then they teleported home,

ben & zaa will never change guys let go home & guys merry Christmas, they all went home and for now on kaa would follow bianca everywhere , the end


End file.
